There Be Demi-gods
by iamCAMBRIA
Summary: Norse deities have been known to be more protective of their children than other mythological gods. Especially if their children are in constant need. HTTYD, Thor, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians
1. Chapter 1

_There Be Demi-gods_

_By: iamCambria_

_**Introduction: **__Norse deities have been known to be more protective of their children than other mythological gods. Especially if their children are in constant need._

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Marvel/ Disney, Stan Lee, and Cressida Cowell, and Rick Riordan_

**A/N: I felt like this needed to happen, How to Train Your Dragon, Thor, and Percy Jackson-let's see what happens.**

…

* * *

The large mountains of Berk towered over the pair. Above the slate-grey behemoths was a fresh powder blue sky, dappled with cotton fluff clouds. Early birds twittered and called to their kin before flying away to use the day.

Below the mountains were the inseparable pair of boy and dragon. They looked across the sea and up to the sky longingly. They enjoyed the new morning together because it was a morning of quiet and a morning of them; they were able to swim in its peace.

That is until the boy spoke.

"Hey, Toothless—do you want to go fly?" A coy smile crept across his freckled face.

The black Night Fury became excited. He started shuffling around hurriedly on the cliff outcropping they were on. He snorted and grunted while bouncing around.

Hiccup let out an amused laugh, and climbed onto the happy dragon. "That's the spirit—whoa!"

Toothless had lunged into the air before Hiccup could finish his sentence. With an eager laugh, the young Viking clicked the pedal that controlled his best friend's prosthetic tailfin. Not long after that, the duo began their morning flight—complete with time trial race and aerial acrobatics. And soon enough, an hour passed without the two really knowing or caring—it was the one part of their day when they didn't have to worry about anything. It was just them above the sea, below the clouds and nothing but miles of air at their disposal.

Hiccup lifted his head proudly into the wind that buffeted his hair. This was his and Toothless' kingdom, they were the kings of the sky—nothing could shake them from their domain. And he was pretty darn sure that not even the gods in Valhalla had as great of a view as they did.

But his happy, serene moment ended; suddenly Toothless shot into a dive, his wings folding as close as possible to his sides. Hiccup's hands instinctively tightened on the handles of the saddle; the breath was knocked out of him at the sudden lurching speed. It was over quickly before Toothless pulled up with a gentle unfurling of his wings—allowing the air to catch slowly in them.

"Toothless, bud, what was that?" Hiccup asked worriedly, trying to relax himself.

The Night Fury gave a mocking purr, as if to say _'you were daydreaming silly. Wake up.'_

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but with a smile nonetheless. "Ha, ha, very funny you overgrown reptile."

Toothless in turn gave a mirthful croon before starting a series of intense loopty-loops. Hiccup threw his hands up into the air, only holding on to the dragon with his knees. Laughter escaped his lips—his happy mood had returned.

"Yeah, go baby!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Toothless gave a triumphant roar, before flying straight again. Hiccup inhaled before giving a content sigh. He pat the dragon's head.

"Alright bud, we should probably head back." Hiccup admitted.

Toothless gave an unhappy whine.

"I know, I know." Hiccup agreed. "But we've got responsibilities like the Dragon Academy."

The Night Fury made a snort that sounded like, _'screw responsibility'._

"Toothless," Hiccup said seriously. "I promise to take you out for a midnight run after Flight Club tonight."

The dragon was still, other than his wings, before nodding begrudgingly.

"Honestly, do you know how much you tire me out, Mr. High Priority?" The boy chuckled. Toothless cooed.

Hiccup then looked out to the sea. He looked to the left; and to the right. He didn't know where they were. All he knew was that they were somewhere to the west, judging by the sun's position.

"Alright Toothless, fly due east. Berk is bound to be east."

The dragon gave an affirmative growl before turning tail and flying the opposite direction. They flew for what seemed like ages, before they came across a fierce wall of dark grey thunderheads. Hiccup didn't like thunderheads because if there was thunder, there was more-than-likely lightning. True, Toothless was the unholy offspring of lightning and death themselves, but both he and the dragon had metal prosthetics. And as they recently discovered, lightning is attracted to metal.

"Toothless, we'll have to skirt around the storm." Hiccup told his dragon.

But Toothless kept going on his current path.

Hiccup figured that the Night Fury hadn't heard him—despite his magnificent hearing abilities.

"Toothless, fly around the storm."

Still Toothless kept flying, waivered by the loom storm he had brought them into.

"Tooth—"

_BOOM!_

A crack of thunder clapped and the dark clouds surrounded them. Toothless hummed, and his ears and feelers vibrated rhythmically. Hiccup knew that tell-tale sign; Toothless was following a call. But what could be strong and powerful enough to summon the Night Fury in such a way?

A furious roar filled the air.

_Oh gods, no. _Hiccup's mind begged.

Toothless seemed unfazed but Hiccup's blood froze. That dragon call—he knew it and feared it. That roar belonged to only one dragon—the Red Death.

Said ginormous dragon flew out of the clouds as angry and as murderous as the day it had died. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. How? How could that thing be alive still? It had been blown to smithereens.

A shining glint caught his eye. He looked up to see a man with an eye patch on his right eye and clad in nothing but truly dazzling golden armor stood atop the horn crown of the evil beast; his one pale eye stared coldly at Hiccup.

As soon as the two terrifying figures came upon them, Toothless was shaken from his trance. He tried to pull into a famous Night Fury dive, but the man figure spoke at once. If what he did could be called speaking.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," His voice thundered, it resonated—shaking the sky and the earth below.

Hiccup's muscles wouldn't budge. Toothless could only hover. Cold hard realization punched him in the face. This was no man, this was—

"Odin." Hiccup blanched.

"Hiccup, you need to come with me." Odin commanded, getting straight to the point.

"What? Where?" He asked dumbly, all his wits and smarts currently disappeared. He was facing the king of the gods.

"To the future, you are the key weapon to a battle _I _cannot lose."

All of Hiccup's sarcasm returned at that given point in time. He would be sure to thank Loki, king of serpent's tongue later on if he lived past this experience.

"Glad to know I am a useful weapon." Hiccup snipped.

"You dare and mock me, boy?" The god demanded, enraged.

"Oh no, no, no…never in my wildest dreams." The Viking returned snarkily.

"I have very little tolerance for you or your parentage. Know that I would end you in an instant if you weren't needed. I am only taking you because I need you…alive." The All-Father stated angrily.

Hiccup's mind returned at that moment too.

"Well," he growled, never imagining that he would stand up to a god. "I will not even comply with you because of your disrespect. I will not tolerate an old man for disrespecting my parents; me? I'm okay with, I'm used to people deprecating me—but you will not be allowed to disrespect my mother and father."

He put a calm hand on Toothless' head.

_Please bud, you need to snap out of it, just like me. _"Let's go Toothless!" he yelled.

The dragon was shaken from his cold state at the urgency of his best friend's voice and he dove into the safe havens of black clouds, hidden from the furious eyes of Odin. Glad the Night Fury was a highly stealthy dragon.

"HICCUP!" the out raged god roared, "I will get you Hiccup Lokison! Whether you want to or not, you will come!"

They escaped the furious Odin, but Hiccup's mind was running amuck very quickly. Why was Odin after him? Why was he to go to the future? And why did the All-Father call him, Hiccup Lokison? Maybe he wouldn't thank Loki after all.

Oh it was all so messed up. Only minutes ago had life been so simple and perfect.

It was a five minute ride back to Berk. Which was good because he didn't think his frazzled mind would've lasted much longer. As soon as Toothless touched down, Hiccup toppled off and stumbled inside his house. Luckily Stoick the Vast, his very large and Viking-y father, was there.

"Dad!" Hiccup gasped.

Stoick turned around, a look of relief washed over him as he saw his son.

"Och, there ye are Hiccup. I was lookin' all over for ye. Astrid said ye never got to the Academy so I came lookin'."

Hiccup didn't answer but leaned against a wood chair for support. Toothless snuck in quietly, watching the unavoidable conversation between father and son.

"What's the matter Hiccup? Looks like you've seen a _draugr._" Stoick said jokingly.

Hiccup gulped. "I did see a draugr, dad."

Stoick smirked. "Oh? And whose ghost might you have seen?"

"The Red Death's." Hiccup breathed.

Stoick stopped smiling. "The Red Dea—"

"And," Hiccup whispered. "I saw Odin."

His father visibly paled. He reached out and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and looked at him seriously. "What did Odin tell you?"

Hiccup's voice cracked. "He told me that he needed me to go to the future with him because I'm some sort of important weapon. He said he would take me, _no matter what_."

Stoick did not call him ridiculous.

Stoick did not defend Odin.

Stoick did not curse Odin.

Stoick looked at his son with worried eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" the chief hissed.

Hiccup was visibly shaking now. "Dad."

Stoick's gaze softened even more, and he supported his son against his strong frame. A Stoick equivalent to a hug.

"Yes son? I'm listening."

Listening to each other had taken a long time for the two. In fact, it involved a dragon war almost killing all of Berk, Hiccup almost dying and the said dragon war to end for the father-son problems to come to a stalemate. So Stoick knew this was important.

"He called me Hiccup Lokison." Hiccup whimpered.

That did it. Stoick's eyes immediately filled with rage and fear,

"What?"

Hiccup repeated quieter this time. "He called me Hiccup Lokison."

Stoick's grip tightened on his son.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked unsurely.

Stoick did not meet the eyes of his son. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Hiccup. You deserve so much better. No one should ever have to find out this way."

His voice was not his own. It was higher, softer, not-Stoick.

Before Hiccup could question the odd statement, Toothless growled violently from the shadows where he lurked. Hiccup looked down to see the hands on his shoulders growing smaller and the fingers elongating. The strong muscular arms began to thin and the Viking garb began to disappear and reform as striking black gold and green garments. His father before him began to change forms.

Hiccup took a frightened step away from the man.

When the transformation was complete, the man standing before him was not Stoick the Vast.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, you guys decide-yea or nay? I'm currently working on a Nightmare's Blessing, so if you guys don't like this story plan, it can just be a one-shot. But if you like it, let me know and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stoick is WHO?

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Marvel/ Disney, Stan Lee, and Cressida Cowell, and Rick Riordan_

* * *

_There Be Demi-gods_

_By: iamCambria_

**_Introduction: _**_Norse deities have been known to be more protective of their children than other mythological gods. Especially if their children are in constant need._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stoick is WHO?**

Hiccup backed away from the man; he couldn't control his shaking, how could this be happening? He couldn't control his fear. But to his relief, a scaly head searched its way under his drooping left hand and snaked its black body protectively around its boy. Toothless would assure no strange man would harm his Hiccup.

The man in front of them made no show of emotion towards Toothless' sign of aggression. He simply crossed his arms. This gave Hiccup the opportunity to observe the imposter. He wore all black in his pants, boots, and shirt; the only colors were from his long-sleeved leather coat which was shaded different tones of green, and his armor which were gold with little swirls of dark bronze. The man had bright emerald eyes, and pitch, raven hair which was shaggily hanging above his shoulders.

They didn't move for some time. Toothless was the one who made the first move; he carefully unwound himself from the boy's body and cautiously made his way to the mysterious man. The man in turn, slowly reached his hand out until it was inches away from the dragon's snout. With a growl, and careful movements, the Night Fury sniffed the hand.

All hostility left Toothless and soon enough he was licking and nudging the man's hand. The man gave a relieved smile and pat the flat part of Toothless' head. The dragon gave a friendly woof, his expressions akin to a happy puppy, and turned around to smile toothlessly at Hiccup.

"Traitor." said boy muttered.

The man glanced at Hiccup sadly. "Do you really not recognize me, Hiccup?"

His voice was rich, and prominently drenched in some sort of an accent. It was not a harsh Viking accent as Stoick's was, but something softer. It was lulling yet something about it made the speaker sound aristocratic and sophisticated.

"I know you changed from my father who was much bigger than you." Hiccup snapped.

"How observant of you." The man quipped.

_No, _Hiccup thought angrily at his rising nerves, _I need to keep myself together. All I've got is my wit—I'd better put it to good use._

"Well, someone finally notices my abilities." He snorted.

The man hummed. "I've noticed your capabilities ever since you were young."

"That's not at all creepy."

"Is it not custom for a father to notice their son's—"

"You're not my father. Stoick the Vast is." Hiccup snarked at the man.

"Stoick the Vast is my creation—I am Stoick." The man explained. "T'was a ruse on my part. As I said before; I'm truly sorry you found out in this manner. I had planned to tell you later on in your life."

"Who the heck says 't'was'?" Hiccup chuckled bitterly.

"Is that really what you wish to bring up?" The man questioned, brows raised.

"It's just a word, a rather stupid word too." Hiccup returned. "My father, _Stoick_, would never say 't'was'."

"I am your father Hiccup."

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe you."

The man drawled. "I would not be surprised, given my reputation."

That blew the young boy's nerves.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" He demanded.

The man frowned. "Come now, use your head Hiccup. You're a clever boy—figure it out."

"I don—" He started but stopped. Odin's words played again and again in his mind.

_"I will get you Hiccup Lokisson!" The old being roared._

Hiccup stumbled back, his heart beating wildly.

"No!" He gasped.

"It took you long enough." The man observed with thoughtful mockery.

"This is so messed up—"

"That is a bit offensive."

"—this was never supposed to happen—"

"Ah, I agree. But I did occur; although I cannot quite say I am ashamed of my actions. I enjoyed them thoroughly."

Hiccup looked at the man with disgust.

Said man shrugged. "What do you expect from the god of Mischief?"

"Loki." Hiccup stated. "That's why Odin called me Lokisson."

The god nodded. "Yes, but quite frankly I like your given name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"Well I bet you had fun naming me that." Hiccup quipped with a sardonic tone.

"Actually, your name was your grandfather's idea." Loki thought aloud.

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Old Wrinkly, not Odin." Loki amended with a grin.

"Mom's dad."

"Yes. Her side of the family were the Haddocks. I actually, wanted to originally name you Aesir Erikkur, but I fear, being that I was not Loki to them, the name would not have made sense. So your grandfather decided to give you a terrifying middle name while carrying on his family name and being given the traditional name of the runt all at the same time."

Loki shrugged. "As you now know, I had very little say in your name."

Hiccup just stared coldly at the Aesir—the Trickster.

Loki took a step forward. "I know this must be hard to—"

"Did she know?" Hiccup questioned, voice emotionless.

The Trickster tilted his head to the side, acknowledging his confusion to the boy.

"Did my mother—" he paused. "Did Valhallarama know you were Loki?"

The "god" visibly winced as he remembered a conversation he had with his wife, once long ago.

_"Val?" Loki in the form of Stoick the Vast asked._

_ "Yes?" The female Viking grunted, she was polishing both of their war time armor and weapons. Her five month's pregnancy clearly visible now through her simple tunic._

_ "If I were someone, someone other than who I say I am, would you still care for me?" He questioned._

_ Valhallarama looked up from her polishing. "Who would you be other than you?"_

_ Stoick-Loki pondered a possible answer. "Say I was a Jotunn or the Trickster god of Asgard."_

_ Val put on a thoughtful expression before answering. "Well, I would bash you on the head, really, _really_ hard." She admitted while flicking her red brown bangs out of her face._

_ Loki winced._

_ His wife got up, albeit slowly because of the life within her, and made her way to her husband._

_ "But." She stated. "Even if you were Loki himself, I would still love you and still stay by your side."_

_ "You would?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Val, I have something to tell yo—" But then he stopped. _

_ Perhaps I will tell her after the child is born._

"No." Loki growled, his emerald eyes growing dangerously dark. "I never got the chance to tell her."

"Hiccup surprised Loki by laughing. "You knew her for 30 years—I think you would've found time to say, I don't know, _'Hey Val—just to let you know: I'm Loki, god of Mischief.'"_

"As much as you Migardians wish, we are not gods—although your admiration is truly flattering." Loki admitted.

The brought Hiccup off topic. "Wait, you're not a god? You lied to me?"

"I never said I was."

"Oh yes you did."

"I do no reca—"

"You said 'what do you expect from the _god_ of Mischief'. I should've expected as much from the king of lies as well."

Loki chuckled and grinned. "Good…good."

""What?" Hiccup pressed, anger welling up in him.

"Oh I like how much you embrace the sarcastic personality both your mother and I gave you."

The boy pursed his lips.

"Allow yourself to come the conclusion Hiccup; you are as silver-tongued as I am." Loki whispered with a smug smirk.

"In exchange for what, a lack of a Viking figure?" Hiccup demanded rhetorically. "All my life I tried to live in your great shadow—all I can remember is living in your shadow. If you are the silver-tongued patron of weaklings, of underdogs…of hiccups—why did you try to force me to become the great Viking I could _never _be?"

Loki swallowed. "I have no excuse for my actions as Stoick the Vast other than this—I went insane after your mother died. She was the only mortal woman that I ever loved, or cared to love. I began to believe the lie that I had told everyone—that I was some great strong man born to be a chief and lead this tribe. And I lost myself to it—I truly believe that I was Stoick."

"So what made you remember?" Hiccup questioned.

"You."

"Me…how?"

"After you fell off Toothless," The black haired being said, gesturing to the Night Fury. "I felt so powerless as Stoick. I couldn't do anything to help you; all I could do was pray that you would live."

Hiccup sucked his breath in through his pursed mouth.

"And when I uttered that prayer, I remember who I was—that I was Loki Odinsson. And that when I found you, with Toothless curled around you. I took me almost losing everyone I care about to remember the truth, but when I did, I swore never to lose myself to a lie again. I couldn't watch anyone else I loved die."

Hiccup glared a Loki, he opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it. He stiffly turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He gestured with his hand to Toothless for him to follow. The dragon sulkily left Loki's side to join his best friend.

Loki reached out, trying to stop them. "Hic—"

Hiccup turned his head to the side, glowering. "I just need some air and some time to think. I'll come back."

Loki narrowed his eyes and frowned at the boy, but nodded all the same. "Very well."

Hiccup turned back around and opened the front door and walked out without looking back again. He closed it and let his fingers slide slowly from the iron bar on it.

"I'll be back, maybe." He muttered.

Looking at Toothless tiredly, he reached over and grabbed the handles on the saddle. With a quick heave he pulled himself up onto the dragon's back. He slide his prosthetic into its proper stirrup. With a sigh, he patted the dragon's neck to give him the okay to fly. Toothless sullenly opened his wings and took off.

Hiccup tried to relax.

He and Toothless were the kings of the sky. The open air was their kingdom and their freedom; so why did he feel trapped?


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Brother

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Marvel/ Disney, Stan Lee, and Cressida Cowell, and Rick Riordan_

* * *

_There Be Demi-gods_

_By: iamCambria_

**_Introduction: _**_Norse deities have been known to be more protective of their children than other mythological gods. Especially if their children are in constant need._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oh Brother**

Loki gave a tired sigh. He hadn't expected telling Hiccup so early. They had just finally begun to listen to each other; he wasn't ready to give up that relationship so easily. But then Odin just had to break in and ruin everything.

_Curse you, father. _Loki growled, slowly changing his form back into Stoick the Vast. He didn't want any unexpected visitor to barge in on him. _You had to ruin the small bond that I was repairing with Hiccup. The bond I had once had with him when he was but a small babe. _

Oh how he missed the good old days. Sitting back in his wood chair, he leaned his head against the long back. He could see Valhallarama smiling jovially while she played with Hiccup on the floor. All the while Hiccup was babbling non-stop, his too large emerald eyes wide as he and his mother played with a set of rune-blocks.

"Nothing is simple anymore." He sighed again, wishing he had grabbed ice from the frozen pit. Being a Jotunn under an extreme amount of stress, he needed the soothing cool to calm his nerves.

But even then the ice probably wouldn't help.

It wouldn't solve his problem with Hiccup.

Or his problem with Odin.

It would only temporarily relieve him of more migraines to come.

"I need to do something." Loki decided. "Perhaps I will go around the village. Surely someone might need the help of their chief."

Hefting up, Loki causally strolled out of the house, trying to ignore the pulling feeling of his guilt. He hated that little conscience he had. He wished he could kill it—it certainly would make life so much easier.

He walked down the hill, savoring the peace of his village. Rarely was Berk silent or peaceful; it was moments such as these that Loki truly enjoyed living in the village. It was hardly the splendor of Asgard, but it did carry its own splendor. This little village with long, impressive docks and a Great Hall that truly lived up to the "greatness", were all built with the sweat and blood of men.

Not by Asgardians who were superior to men in strength.

But by short-life, little mortals.

"Stoick!" a female voice cried out.

He turned around to see Astrid running towards him, Stormfly in tow.

"Ah, Astrid, lass—there ye are." He said, allowing Stoick's much more gruff voice emanate from his throat.

"Sir, have you seen Hiccup? He didn't show up today." She said worriedly.

Loki couldn't help but feel worried. When Hiccup was angry, he didn't break things like other Vikings. He ran. Hiccup would run away—whether on his own foot or on that dragon of his varied. But when Hiccup was distressed or furious he would go away, finding solitude for his muddled thoughts.

"I'm sure 'e's fine lass." He said, the lie rolling straight off his tongue.

"True, but I'm worried, you know?" Astrid continued. "Ever since the Berserkers attacked, I can't really feel too great when he's out there on his own. Even if he's got Toothless."

Loki nodded. "I understand Astrid, but Hiccup's a growin' boy. 'E needs time to 'imself to sort things out."

"Do you know where he went, sir?" She asked hopefully.

"'Fraid not."

Astrid gave a frustrated sigh. She really didn't like losing.

"Well, I'm going to look for him. He shouldn't be out there on his own." She gestured to Stormfly, and the vain Nadder came over obediently. "Come on girl, let's go find Hiccup."

"Be careful, a young lass like you shouldn't be goin' out on yer own either." Loki warned. _Especially with raging grandpas floating around in the sky._

"Don't worry sir, I'll be careful. And don't worry; I'll find Hiccup."

She patted the blue dragon on the neck. The Deadly Nadder nodded, and flapped her wings taking off into the sky. Loki waited until the blonde was far away before he began walking through the village again.

It took him a good two hours to finish his patrol. He stopped to say hello to many of the villagers before trekking back up the hill to his house. Surely by now Hiccup would be back. As he approached the house, he let out a sigh. It was clearly empty. The door was still completely shut and the house as silent as the ether.

"You really should be keeping tabs on that son of yours," A husky voice joked from behind him.

Loki spun around, preparing to be met with Gobber but was surprised.

"Hello, brother!" Thor greeted, enveloping him a bone-crushing hug.

Loki gasped, the air squashed right out of him. But also, his fury taking over his entire body. _Thor! How in the name of Hel did he get here? How did he even know me in this form?_

"Certainly you look well brother." Thor complemented, setting the man down. Even in the form of Stoick, Loki looked half as impressive as the blonde god of thunder.

"Thor." Loki growled, his body stiff and hostile.

"Come now Loki," Thor guffawed. "Is this any way to treat your long lost brother?"

"A more correct term: long forgotten brother." Loki quipped, allowing the tips of his lips to tilt up.

"I have missed you brother." Thor continued, his smile growing bigger still.

"I wish the same could be said for you." Loki snapped, small grin disappearing again. "I set up many spells to prevent you from finding me. So how did _you _do it, Thor?"

"Mjolnir sensed your magic." Thor explained, a frown gracing his features as well. "We had not felt the presence of your doings since you have left. After Mjolnir was able to track your signal, I was able to see what has happened to you during this life you have decided to live."

"And my son?"

"I know all about him, brother!" Thor piped up, smile once again blooming across his face. "I am more than thrilled to be the uncle of such a clever warrior."

"Hiccup is far from a warrior."

"For now he is, but that will not be his future."

"How would you know of this?"

"He is of Viking and Asgard. It is in his blood."

"That means nothing."

Thor simply shook his head, still beaming at the Stoick like Loki.

"Why did you really come Thor?" Loki said, changing back into his Æsir form. "Being that it is easy to tell when you are lying, I wish to know why you've truly come to me."

All levity stopped there. Thor's face became darkened, his eyes grimmer, and his lips pursed in a fine line.

"I came for your help, Loki."

The god of Mischief laughed. "You came to me? For help? Oh, you truly must be desperate Thor."

"This of grave matters, brother." Thor rumbled, voice dangerously calm.

"Oh?" Loki chuckled, piping up a brow.

Thor crossed his arms, his mighty Mjolnir clenched tightly within his fists. "There are wrong goings on in Asgard."

"Really?" Loki questioned, crossing his own arms. Something about Thor's tone made him think about what Hiccup had told him earlier, about Odin.

"Something is wrong with the Alfather…" He paused and then corrected himself. "With our father."

Loki inclined his head, giving Thor permission to continue.

"Few of us have heard contact from him. He has not held Council in months, and even Frigga is worried that father is far more ill than anything we could imagine."

"And I suppose, given my vast knowledge of magic, you were to find me and consult me." Loki guessed.

Thor nodded.

"Give me the symptoms of Odin's malady."

"He is silent. And when he speaks, his voice shakes with power—"

"This is his voice." Loki interrupted, waving his brother off dismissively. "What else?"

"His eyes have no light." Thor snapped, angry at the Trickster for interrupting him. "They are not their once ice blue, but a pitiless black."

Loki hummed.

"He makes no eye contact, he uses profanities when he does talk to others, and worst of all… he disappears at night."

The Trickster god cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"He does not return to his quarters with mother." The thunder god explained. "He disappears at night and does not return until the light of dawn. Frigga worries, as does the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and the rest of Asgard."

"Well," Loki pondered aloud thoughtfully. "From what you have presented to me…it sounds as some sort of possession."

"Possession!" Thor boomed. "Nothing can possess the Allfather!"

"Calm yourself Thor." Loki glowered. "It was only a guess. What you have explained to me gives little information. I would have to see father myself to see the true cause and origin of his illness."

"Then you must come with me to Asgard."

"Thor, I will not." Loki said, preparing to tell his brother of Hiccup's experience earlier that day.

But instead, thunder cracked furiously.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Thor, honestly, you cannot throw a fit every time you are denied something. I was simply going to—"

Thor looked at Loki, his baby blue eyes wide.

"What?" Loki demanded, his own emerald eyes narrowing.

"That was not I, Loki." Thor stated.

Loki's own eyes widened with fear as he looked out for the source of the sound. Accumulating over Berk were dark, ominous storm clouds. They were almost as black as the midnight, and as impregnated with rain as a cloud could get. Loki's stomach form a pit. Only one other Asgardian, other from Thor, could create a storm like that.

"Odin." Thor spoke anxiously, beginning to twirl his hammer around.

Loki swallowed his fear down hard, his eyes looking around for a black dragon.

"Hiccup."


	4. Chapter 4: What if this Storm Begins?

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Marvel/ Disney, Stan Lee, and Cressida Cowell, and Rick Riordan_

* * *

_There Be Demi-gods_

_By: iamCAMBRIA_

**_Introduction: _**_Norse deities have been known to be more protective of their children than other mythological gods. Especially if their children are in constant need._

* * *

**Chapter 4: What if this Storm Begins?**

Hiccup clicked the stirrup to Toothless' prosthetic as the black Night Fury who dived down onto a small pillar island. The boy jumped off and stood next to the dragon; he rested his arm on the dragon's strong neck. In turn Toothless crooned soothingly.

Hiccup opened his mouth, but no words came out. Just a small squeak. And a frustrated growl.

Toothless nudged the boy's head, green eyes glancing sympathetically.

Hiccup let out a sob, finally breaking down.

He couldn't hold it back anymore.

The midnight dragon pushed up against Hiccup who had now fallen to the ground, his little body shaking and quivering with each cry. Eventually Toothless just ended up lying down next to him, curling his body around the boy and placing his wing around Hiccup supportively.

"Why in the name of the gods did this happen to me?" Hiccup demanded angrily to no one but the dragon.

Toothless huffed in response.

"They must really hate me—the gods." Hiccup choked out, using his fists to force the tears away. A Viking never cries, if he could call himself one. And with everything he had been through with Toothless, he had never once cried. Not once.

The dragon pressed himself closer to his human friend. If only he could speak the human language—then perhaps he could console the little one. But alas…

Hiccup sniffled, wiping his dripping nose with the sleeve of his tunic. "Sorry, bud. I know…this isn't like me, but…well—"

The dragon gave a nod of the head before prodding the boy with his snout again.

Hiccup rested his hand on the black dragon's snout. "Thank you for understanding Toothless. Being a dragon, have you seen this kind of thing before? A god feigning to be a human? Having a child with a human?"

Toothless shook his head, ears flapping wildly.

"A first for you too, huh?" He sniffed. It felt better to talk to Toothless. Why was it that the dragon was always the one who understood him the most?

A ripple of thunder, shook them from their calming position.

Hiccup looked up at the darkening sky with nervous anticipation.

Toothless growled menacingly.

"You don't think that… Loki is looking for me, do you bud?"

The dragon shook his head.

"Your right Loki is the so called 'god' of mischief and lies. Not thunder…"

The dragon and boy shared equally terrified looks.

"Oh Thor…"

Ω Ω Ω

Astrid shifted up onto a straight up position on Stormfly's back.

"Well girl, what do you think? Where could he have gone?"

The female Nadder squawked back in response.

"So he hasn't gone back to the cove. We know that—so where else could he have gone?"

The dragon gave a flick of her quill infested tail, shooting some mercilessly at the empty ground.

"You're right." Astrid agreed. "Despite how clumsy Hiccup is on land, he and Toothless definitely know how to be as stealthy as the wind, when they're in the sky."

The dragon nodded, careful not to hit Astrid's face with her spikes.

"So maybe they went off of Berk?" The shield maiden supposed, looking around her one more time for any signs of the gimpy Night Fury and rider.

The dragon gave a positive sneeze.

"Okay then, off the island we go. And let's try to be stealthy, I don't want the others coming after us; gods knows that they will only cause panic and a ruckus."

The she-dragon cheeped an affirmative before jumping up into the air, with quick but graceful strokes of her azure wings. Astrid checked behind her one last time, before facing forward. Stormfly had already built a good altitude that just barely skimmed treetops. The dragoness began to fly slightly above forest level, heading towards the sea shore. If Astrid new anything, Hiccup and Toothless loved going away from the confines of Berk.

They loved being the lords of the sky, and kings of the winds.

The relished their freedom of the air.

With a sigh, Astrid pat Stormfly's side. "Let's head for any of the surrounding isles, okay girl? If not then we can fan out a bit. I've noticed Hiccup like to travel west when he and Toothless are flying."

Stormfly burbled.

"It's kinda funny actually," Astrid continued, looking around every now and then for her lost friend. "He always goes west—it's almost as if that direction is calling him."

Stormfly glanced briefly at her rider, before continuing her flight path.

"I don't know what happened today, to be honest." Astrid mumbled. "Stoick always knows what's going on in the village. Especially with Hiccup. But today…he really didn't even seem bothered that he was missing. Before he was always worried, because I think he was afraid of hurting other people or even hurting himself. But recently it seems like he has always been genuinely concerned about Hiccup."

The dragon cooed.

"Today, though—today he seemed unworried about where his son was or what he was even doing. That's not like the chief at all."

Stormfly cocked her head to the side, while she tilted towards the west. She had picked on a scent. She definitely recognized it.

"I just, every time Hiccup and his dad get into a fight…I can't help but worry. Stoick is so much larger and bigger than Hiccup. It wouldn't take much for him to seriously hurt his son—even if it was an accident. I'm not saying Stoick would, I'm just saying that the whole case is not entirely cr—"

The Nadder gave out a harsh bark.

"What? What is it Stormfly?" Astrid asked, looking around again.

Then she spotted it. More like them.

There below them, rested a small isle on a now churning sea. She wondered when the tides had begun to pick up. On that small isle was a black dragon and a small human figure. No doubt Hiccup.

"Alright girl, take us down."

Stormfly did not hesitate in circling around, making sure to glide as subtlety as possible. But to Astrid's immediate annoyance, a rumble of thunder shook the sky around them as they approached the two. She looked up at the turbulent sky and realized that it had grown dark with many clouds impregnated with anger and rain.

"Great, so much for subtlety."

Ω Ω Ω

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid and Stormfly circumventing their small rocky perch. He rolled his eyes and stood up. But he couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

_At least it's just Astrid._ He thought.

Stormfly landed with a thud, tucking her wings in immediately because the wind had just began to whip around.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted over the howling.

"Yup?" He asked casually, hoping there was no more evidence of his breakdown. Although, it was kind of hard to gauge Astrid's reaction with his wind blowing all over his face.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours! Your dad didn't even know where you were!" She yelled.

Hiccup placed his hands to the sides of his temple so that he could stop his swirling auburn hair from blocking his vision.

"I know," He admitted. "I just had to…had to leave."

"Why did you have to leave?" Astrid demanded, stepping closer—her own hair was being pulled about. Even a few strands of hair managed to escape the tight plait she normally kept them in.

Hiccup didn't answer.

"Hiccup!" Astrid growled impatiently, just as another clap of thunder rolled across the earth.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

Astrid crossed her arms, whether it was because the wind was chilling her or she was peeved was entirely up to Hiccup to decipher.

"Alright, I tried, if that's how you want it!" He begrudgingly gave in. "I just found out that I'm not exactly who I think I am."

Astrid blinked a few times before she looked Hiccup over. His hair, his suede vest and fur boots were blustering in the wind; his body the only anchor for them. But it wasn't his storm tousled clothes that made him seem…weaker than usual. It was the bloodshot eyes and tear streaks that ran down his cheeks.

She swallowed, hoping that her Stoick hitting Hiccup theory was incorrect.

"What happened?" She demanded, the wind getting harsher. They would need to seek refuge soon. They and their dragons were going to get blasted off if they didn't leave.

"I found out that my dad isn't who he says he is!" Hiccup cried out desperately. His eyes burned with anger, yet his face only expressed fear.

Hiccup was afraid.

"Hiccup, what in the world do you mea—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence.

_"HICCUP LOKISSON!" _A thunderous voice boomed.

Both youths looked up to see a man, floating amidst the swirling, raging clouds. He was dressed in many gold pieces of armor, a red cape billowing around him with fury. Over his right eye was a black eye patch.

"Hiccup Lokisson!" the being repeated, even louder this time. "I told you I would find you again! I do not back down upon my words! And I have spoken! You will come with me, whether you want it—or not!"

Both Toothless and Stormfly stepped in front of their riders. Their eyes burned with draconic rage, and their growls seemed like fierce roars.

"Such primitive creatures!" The man-like thing cackled cruelly. "A shame you should hide behind such weak things! The son of a god, ha!"

With a wave of his bronze scepter that he held proudly in his left hand, a forceful wind pushed past the two creatures. The gale caught in the two reptile's wings and both went flying off the small isle.

Hiccup looked back in fear. Only slightly relieved that both Toothless and Stormfly were buoyantly bobbing in the chopping ocean waters.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid whispered, grabbing on to the boy's arm. She really wished that she had brought her axe. Yet to her surprise, Hiccup shook her hand off.

He looked forward. Absolute. Rage. Burning. His. Emerald. Eyes.

"Odin! You are not gods!" He yelled, though he voice was not quite as loud as the elder's. He was lucky that he had remembered what Loki had said.

"Odin?" Astrid shrieked, looking horrified.

Odin smiled, sinister and creepy written all over his face. "Very well, Hiccup Lokisson! You have decided your own destiny! I told you I would take you whether you agreed or not. You have forfeited a peaceful agreement, so there for I will take you by force!"

Hiccup glared at the man, his lips curled up in an uncharacteristic snarl.

Astrid had never seen him like this before.

Just as Odin was about to say something, a huge veil of lighting spurted from the sky, dancing all around them and the clouds. Odin looked disturbed, and caught unawares.

"Father!" Two distinct voices roared out.

Spinning around, they saw two figures. One was clearly a blonde man flying with a hammer in his left hand. A red cape similar to Odin's fluttered in the wind as he flew towards them. He wore silver armor along with red leathers and cloths for embellishment. On his back was another man, his arms were wrapped around the other's neck. He wore black and green leathers with hints of gold and bronze armor glinting here and there.

"Thor, Loki!" Odin bellowed, furiously glowering at the two.

"Get away from my son, father!" Loki cried out, hoping that Thor would fly faster.

Odin glared at both of his sons, before dropping from his position in the sky to the isle where Hiccup and Astrid were.

Both children screamed.

Astrid, though, ever loyally placed herself in front of Hiccup. The angry god of battle and storms looked at her before batting her out of the way. She tumbled not too far from the edge but not over; she thanking all the training she had as a warrior that she was strong and agile.

Hiccup wasn't so lucky.

Odin wrapped his thick bulging arm around the boy's neck, pulling him close. Hiccup let out a strangled cry as he was raised into the sky along with the crazy 'god'. From the sea, Toothless could be heard keening in hatred. From the skies, both Loki and Thor screamed in fury.

Odin raised his scepter up over his head, causing the storm to thicken around him and the boy.

Just as this happened, the gods of thunder and mischief approached the isle. Loki jumped off Thor's back, landing right behind Astrid. He wrapped himself around her, protecting her from Odin's anger.

"FATHER!" Thor howled, speeding towards the swirling storm; his hammer crackling with the electrical power of lightning.

Hiccup looked at Loki, the second the Trickster had looked up from his protective stance over Astrid. Their equally emerald eyes met. Hiccup's eyes were just as terrified as his father's.

The pale lips of the boy mouthed out one word. "Dad."

Odin yowled and the storm exploded, blasting everything—including the flying Thor and the crouching Loki and Astrid. Loki gather Astrid up underneath him, protecting her with his body. But he couldn't forget Hiccup's expression. He had failed to protect him.

The storm had begun.

* * *

**A/N: anyone seeing any similar characteristics to Loki, that Hiccup has? And to my lovely reviewers, thanks so much for your support! Takk fyrir!**


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting Day

_There Be Demi-gods_

_By: iamCAMBRIA_

**_Introduction: _**_Norse deities have been known to be more protective of their children than other mythological gods. Especially if their children are in constant need._

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, Rick Riordan, and Marvel._

**A/N: I just wanted to alert my followers, that this story is now being moved to the Percy Jackson section of the HTTYD Xover fanfic. It is now débuting in this story and it will take up most of it. Of course Thor, Loki, and Odin from the Marvel movies will be in this story, but the main focus is on Hiccup and Percy and the other demigods. So yup yup, that's all I wanted to tell you guys. So be aware.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Visiting Day

It was bright sunny day, the rays beat down violently upon the people who played underneath. Below the beautiful sky and the burning sun, children to teenagers scrambled around the fields. Many of them were, not your normal idea of, well…children. They wore armor and carried weapons while eagerly and happily flaunting their orange or purple t-shirts.

The orange t-shirts said "Camp Half-Blood" in sharp, pointed letters.

Those with purple t-shirts claimed "Camp Jupiter" in capital, Times New Roman font.

These campers were split, half and half of each team were paired up. Playing against each other. But not everyone was playing this game, many of the purple and orange shirts were playing other games—such as simple game of swords, archery, tag, and food eating competitions.

But those such people are not the main focus.

Far below on the training fields, were once-enemies were paired with their opposites, were two young men.

"Percy, heads up!" cried the blonde one, he tossed his gladius to the raven haired boy.

Said raven hair boy looked up from the people who surrounded him. He gave a grin as he caught the golden gladius. With one fluid motion, he spun around, a trail of water following him like a whip. The people shouted in surprise and fell back.

'Percy' looked up at the blonde. His smile widened.

"Thanks man," He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "But, don't you think you were cutting it a little close."

The blonde grinned. "Had 'em right where I wanted them."

"Jason, watch out!" Someone shouted from behind him.

'Jason' spun around shocked expression met on his face as well as an invisible fist. He fell back, falling onto the dirt. A dirty blonde girl with an orange t-shirt slowly appeared before him. A New York Yankee's cap clutched in her right hand, a small bronze knife in her left. With a quick flick of the wrist and an elegant twirl, she switched the things to opposite hands and pressed the knife up against Jason's neck.

"Hand the flag over like a good little Roman." She laughed, a pleasant grin on her face but a mockery in her voice.

"Ah, Annabeth—ever to live up to your mother's name." Jason responded, flinching at the cold Celestial Bronze weapon at his throat.

"Well, I had a little help." She chuckled with a shrug.

Another girl stepped up from behind the trees, her long dark brown hair pulled back in pigtails; the bangs swept gently across her forehead. She sported a purple t-shirt, skinny jeans, and knee-high black boots. Her light copper skin glowed underneath the sun.

She gave a winning smile. "Hey babe."

"Piper." Jason grinned back.

"Oh hey, you guys forgot about me!" Percy shouted.

The two girls turned around in time to be met with a huge wave of water to their faces. The fell back with a yelp as the fresh water went into their mouths and eyes. Jason laughed, and summoning a wind, forced himself up and forward to Percy. He stood up next to him, his gold chest plate and greaves glinting.

"Ha, ha!" The two boys laughed simultaneously.

"The flag is ours!" Jason called out.

Percy pulled out a red flag that had been hidden between his orange shirt and bronze armor plate.

"You pinned the wrong guy anyways, Annabeth." Percy shouted with a wink.

The blonde with the baseball cap cocked one of her eyebrows, but the bright red blush that bloomed across her cheeks like a rose could not be missed.

The two boys laughed and took off running.

The girls called out at them indignantly but were met with another wave from the river. It kept pulsing at them, and keeping them at bay.

"Percy!" The shrieked.

Percy Jackson didn't even turn around, he and Jason Grace just kept running.

"Bro, nice job with the waves." Jason panted as they kept going looking for the marker to hang the flag with.

"Thanks," Percy quipped. "Thought it would be cool to add my own flare."

"Well it worked." Jason barked out mirthfully.

They both stopped running to catch their breath. Shuffling around the forest, they scattered the many leaves around them.

"Well, do you remember where the marker was?" Percy asked.

Jason shrugged. "Somewhere near Zeus' Fist?"

"Oh gods, we've got a ways to go then." Percy grunted.

"Not exactly," Jason smirked. "We could always fly."

Percy waggled his eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Grace, what do you propose?"

Jason grabbed his friends arm roughly. "Hold on tight, Perseus."

"Don't call me that." Percy warned, but was cut off before he could say anything else because Jason and he were flung into the air.

He gave a scream of surprise.

"Scared of a little wind, bro?"

"Shut up Jason."

They flew for a few minutes, before seeing a huge rock structure that lived up to the characteristic of its 'fistliness'. Percy nodded and pointed to the stones.

"There, I can see the marker."

Jason nodded and angled them down for the descent.

But he stopped when concussive waves hit the air.

The looked up to see a bright golden, metallic dragon fly up towards them. With the simplest ease it pulled up next to them. Between its horns, sat a Hispanic young man who was as lanky as a spider monkey. Everything about him said renegade mafia.

"_Hola chicos,_" He grinned, his black curly hair blowing around in the wind. "Wouldn't happen to be going to the special 'Capture the Flag' marker now would we?"

He sported an orange t-shirt.

"Ah, Valdez. Sup." Percy greeted.

"Bro, you're so lame at changing the subject." Leo Valdez sniped, holding out his hand. "If you do, maybe Festus won't eat you."

The metal dragon whirred in agreement.

"Well Percy, seems we only have one choice." Jason said looking at Leo and the dragon.

"Right." Percy gulped, bracing himself.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked.

Jason and Percy both fell from the air like a pair of stones. Percy screamed as the air tore past him, Jason only let out a set of maniacal guffaws. Percy glared at his friend.

"Thrill issues dude!" He shrieked.

Jason only reached over and grabbed Percy's arm. "Hold on!"

With that he pulled his legs down and summoned another torrent of wind. It blasted both him and the son of Poseidon but he righted themselves. With that and another harsh blast, they landed with a thud on the rocky ground. Percy's knees buckled under him and he used Jason to pull himself up again.

"Okay, next time warn me before you plan to fall from the sky." Percy snapped.

"Alright, alright." Jason responded, raising his arms up in defense. "Geez, don't get antsy."

Percy waved him off and looked around for the pole for his flag.

"See it?"

"Nope."

"Helpful."

"We've got time."

"Because Leo's in the sky on the back of a fire breathing dragon. Right. Sure—time."

"Shut up, Jackson." Jason snarked, looking around still.

"Ah man, there look!" Percy pointed up. There on the very top of Zeus' Fist was a tall pole that was held up by two long beams of wood.

They were about to get up there when suddenly, out of the woods that surrounded the structure about fifty teenagers and children in orange and purple t-shirts flooded out. They were all waving their gladii and other assorted weapons.

"Well doesn't that just beat all." Percy marveled.

Jason smirked and spun his weapon around. "Well, this should be fun."

Percy rolled his eyes and laughed nervously, "Yeah, fun."

Ω Ω Ω

Frank looked up from his table and grinned at the dirty and training worn warriors reached him.

"Hey guys!" Hazel piped up from next to him.

Frank spared her a grin before looking at the others. "Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper—so who won?"

Annabeth stretched out her arms leisurely before wrapping one over Percy's shoulders.

"No one."

Hazel looked up, her brown-grey eyes wide with shock. "What?"

"The guys and the rest of the camps decided to burn the flag." Piper laughed, gently punching Jason and Leo on the arms.

"What do you mean 'burn the flag'?"

"I mean, Jason got angry and burned the stupid flag." Percy growled, shooting Jason a look.

Said blonde crossed his arms and glowered back at the sea demi-god. "Look Percy, you've got a problem with—"

"Jason, the point is we could've won and you made us lose because you couldn't keep your powers in check."

"I got war-heat."

"I doesn't matter. Not only did you burn our flag though, you injured several of the others!"

"That's because you Greeks are so weak!"

"Or maybe you Romans are too blood thirsty to notice where you shove your swords up—"

"Whoa guys, whoa!" Annabeth interrupted, she shoved her hands between the two who were very close to strangling each other's necks. "We all understand, so can we just sit down like civilized people and eat?"

Frank and Hazel grinned.

"But first you have to apologize to each other." Leo smirked, batting his eyelashes.

Both Percy and Jason glared at him.

Piper crossed her arms and flicked her long dark brown hair off her shoulders. "Go on."

"…Sorry for…whatever." Percy mumbled.

Annabeth nodded her approval with a smug grin.

Jason only titled his chin upwards.

Everyone waited, breath baited.

Nothing.

Piper smacked Jason's arm.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Frank broke in. "Alright guys, now that we've witness bromance, we can eat."

The others mumbled and griped but sat down with the couple. Leo smiled and stayed standing.

"Well, _mis amigos,_ I'll get the food." He walked away.

Annabeth laid her head against Percy's shoulder before flinching back, her noise scrunching. "Ugh, you smell, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you." Percy quipped, tilting his head back.

They all sat quietly, most of them closing their eyes sleepily. It wasn't until the lanky Mexican returned that they all perked up.

"Food a-la-Leo has arrived." He chirped placing each person's favorite food in front of them.

Frank licked his lips along with Leo.

Percy began picking at his pepperoni pizza, Annabeth dug into hers. Jason just stared at his food. Both Hazel and Piper ate theirs quietly.

Hazel was about to start a conversation when the camp's warning bells rung.

Percy and Jason rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Well let's get to the borders and find out what it is." Annabeth sighed leaving her plate where it was and running from the eating house.

The others followed her out. Their feet pounded the ground as they rushed past panicked campers. Getting past the mob and an old graying centaur, they ran into the forest. Branches and trees were there to greet and swat at them. As they ran, they were met with the concussing sounds of a roar. It wasn't a good sign.

"Come on!" Percy shouted, pulling Riptide from his pocket.

Piper drew her knife, Annabeth readied her baseball cap, Frank turned into a bear, Hazel braced herself and Leo tightened his tool pouch.

"Fan out, make a line so that way we can cover more ground!" Jason barked, pulling out his gold cesterea and flipping it so it turned into his gladius.

The others did as they were told.

When they got there, to the borders of the Camp, they were shocked and terrified at what they saw. A small boy, with a missing leg was scrambling around trying not to get eaten by a gorgon. This same boy was crying out and screaming while trying to stand without his leg.

"_Hjalp!__" _He screamed. "_Vinsamlegast hjalp!__"_

The sight made Piper sick.

"Right," Percy grunted, "let's go save him."

_Today just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

**Please read and review.**


End file.
